


“Do you like me?”

by Besidemyself



Series: Will they or won't they? - FRobin Oneshots [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Bold Franky, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Meddling Friends, Mutual Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, Robin POV, Sexual Tension, Shy Robin, Talking, Working out feelings, bold Robin, shy Franky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besidemyself/pseuds/Besidemyself
Summary: Pre Timeskip / Not a pair (yet. They get together. Shy Robin ahead!)“So, we were talking about some things that occurred lately and couldn’t help but wonder…,” Nami and Usopp shared a quick glance, “... what exactly the state of your relationship with Franky is?”First posted 11. September 2017
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin
Series: Will they or won't they? - FRobin Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438993
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	“Do you like me?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read the original be aware I changed a bit, added more text switched a few lines. I hope everything is more clear now and easier to read. I also corrected a few mistakes.

“Hello, Franky. I see you’re still awake…”  
“Sup, Robin. Feeling better?”  
“Yes, thank you.”

He is too focused on his work to recognize the little tweak in Robin’s voice. And she is thankful for that.  
She takes a few more seconds to calm herself. Another thing she is thankful for is the fact that he doesn’t even look up anymore whenever she searches the solitude of his workshop. He would continue working while she normally did the same, unbothered by each other but also available for if they need a second opinion.  
It really is a good thing because she will probably not be able to ask the next question while he looks her in the face. She can already feel the heat spread across her features thinking about it.  
She takes a few more calming breaths before she finally continues.  
“Do you mind me asking you a question?”  
“No. What is it?”  
He is still sketching away and noting down columns of numbers. Okay, there goes nothing.  
“Do you like me?” She is impressed by how calm she sounds in her own ears. Maybe too calm.  
“Sure. We’re friends.”

Rrrright. Falling into the deep sea and being enveloped by nothingness does sound favorable to this situation right now. But she did not survive 28 years in search for truth to be defeated by a simple question! Mybe she had worded it a little vague. Another few breaths.  
“No, I mean like... like-like me...” Oh great. She had read hundreds of books, had smooth talked her way with hundreds of people and this is the best she can come up with?  
The worst of all is that Franky now turns around to look in her face and asks with amusement and confusion in his voice: ”What?”  
That is, until he sees how bashful she looks and every humor vanishes and only confusion is left.

Again Robin considers to just jump right into the sea because that would be easier than working through the panic she now feels. If this destroys her friendship to Franky she will make her nakama pay.

\----

**_A few hours earlier:_ **

“Hey Robin, how are you doing?”  
Nami let herself fall on the other chair under the parasol. She acted too casual. Something was in the bush.  
“How can I help you, Nami? Usopp?” The sharpshooter came along with another chair and seated himself too, slightly nervous as Robin noted. What were they up to?   
“So, we were talking about some things that occurred lately and couldn’t help but wonder…,” Nami and Usopp shared a quick glance. “... what exactly the state of your relationship with Franky is?”  
It took Robin a few seconds to collect herself. She carefully closed the book she was currently reading and laid it down. She then sat upright and focused on the two younger crew members with her blue eyes.  
“I’m not sure why you ask? We are friends,” she stated matter of factly.  
“Really?”  
That response made her cock her head and raise an eyebrow towards the Navigator.  
Nami had her chin in her hand and her expression was mischievous but also slightly worried. It confused Robin.  
“I’m quite certain, Nami. What else should our relationship be?”  
“It’s just… you’re… ‘enjoying each others company’ a lot lately,” Usopp even used his fingers to show the quotation marks. This was ridiculous!  
Robin took a deep breath. Those were her friends after all. They were still young. Patience is the key. So she tried. But she did not have much to spare right now. Not after such an approach!  
“Please just tell me what you are talking about. Are you saying we shouldn’t ‘ _enjoy each others company_ ’? Do you think it would be better if we weren’t friends? I don’t see any problems.”

The two younger crew member exchanged a look, clearly uncomfortable. Robin was angry and they knew even if it wasn't visible at the moment. 

“Look, Robin…”, Usopp raised his hands in a calming gesture, very distressed himself. “It’s just that we wonder if you think of Franky the same way he thinks of you.”  
“If you two are an item, that is fine with us!” Nami’s added very fast. “But it would be good to know so we can prepare ourself… and the rest of the crew.”

Suddenly Robin felt like falling. What were they talking about? They were just friends. Didn't Franky enjoy their interactions? Nothing of this made sense! Her voice was still calm, still not showing her inner turmoil.  
“What do you mean with ‘ _the way he thinks of me_ ’? What way exactly?”  
Again her comrades exchange a look. Worry and confusion, Robin noted.  
“Well… we can’t be sure…,” Usopp whispers.  
“Tell me everything. Now!”  
“Yes!” Usopp shrieked.  
The two then told her how they both, Franky and Robin, always seemed rather relaxed and intimate around each other. The way they talked seemed almost flirtatious. Little touches. Smiles. But the biggest hint were all the 'knowing looks they gave each other when they thought no one saw them,' as Nami described it. Something Robin didn't even comment about because she had never done that. And then all those nights Robin and Franky had spend with each other even if there was no need for it, since none of them had watch duty or something. Just… the way they searched each other out... Usopp had once asked Franky about it but the shipwright had not really answered the question, had just become bashful and started to talk about something else. That was at least some kind of indication. A hint about what was going on. So they, Usopp and Nami, figured that Franky did harbor feelings for Robin and so they, Usopp and Nami, wanted to ask Robin if she felt the same way.

Robin had listened to all of it, her mind racing, reliving all those little situations. She understood. She understood how eyes from the outside MIGHT interpret Frankys and hers interactions as romantic. But were they? Were they really? Not on her part. She didn't... did she? All those moments they had shared, Robin would have never thought that what she felt was romantic. Or that Franky might have romantic feelings towards her. It had felt… natural… just right. But they were nakama after all. What was it? 

“R… Robin… are you okay?” There was honest concern in Usopp's voice.  
Robin allowed herself a few seconds to collect her thoughts before she answered no hint of emotion in her voice: “Yes. Yes… I’m fine. I think I feel a migraine creeping up. I’ll excuse myself to our room if that is all right?”  
“Sure…,” Nami answered, worry in her voice.  
“Please tell Sanji that there is no need for him to prepare something to eat for me. And please tell Chopper that there is no need to check on me.  
“Okay…”  
“I see you around,” and with that she got up, grabbed her book and walked towards the girls quarter.

She then had laid down and started to relive every moment since she first met that speedo wearing friend of hers.  
Every single moment, from the very beginning in the Seatrain and their fight in Enies Lobby, where he had more than once rescued her. Later while their time in Water Seven… she had visited him once while building Sunny… they had connected, hadn’t they? It hadn’t been clear then if he would become a crew member or not… She remembered her persuasion of him to join... She couldn’t deny the fact that he was an interesting specimen of a man. He was able to blow up his butt and let it ’explode’. He dislocated his shoulders and his hand. It was freaky and exciting. She had actually been afraid that he would not come along on their travels. Probably pure scientific interest… or not?  
The first few weeks onboard with him, finding his place within the crew and getting to know each other. She did try to help him, didn’t she? And thinking back she might has felt a tingle in her stomach from time to time, but she had figured that was a nervous reaction because of the new and unknown situation. Everyday life had happened and she had become more calm and relaxed, thanks to her crew. Not in small parts thanks to him. She even started to make more and more jokes.  
Then they arrived on Thriller Bark and once again Franky and she worked as a team and in a very efficient way. It had been fun. And humiliating in one occasion.  
But in the end it had been a mostly fun adventure even if she nearly died. But she trusted her captain and her comrades. Luffy would have never let one of them die. Their adventure continued and a lot of things happened and more often than not they worked together. And always very efficient like they had been partners for years… their fight against Shiki had been another great example for their teamwork and they grew closer. She couldn’t deny that.   
Now thinking back with new context Robin had to admit that there might have been a spark at their last bigger party. She couldn’t remember a lot because she had drank a tad too much... but she might have flirted with Franky. A lot. Maybe she had went too far but she could not remember and Franky had never said anything so she had figured it was fine… still…  
On the contrary, their Friendship had continued to grow.  
Bringing each other cola and coffee, telling each other how their day went and then talking long into the night. Sometimes they would take care that the other ate their lunch because both of them had tendencies to focus too much on work. But they would also encourage each other and be happy when the other one accomplished something.

While still pondering, she heard Nami slip into the room. It took the Navigator only a few moments before she laid herself down. Soon Robin could hear the younger woman’s regular breathing. But sleep still avoided the archeologist and and instead she continued to remember and to analyze.

The younger crew-members were right. The late meetings had become even more frequent lately. Even while the day they would often search each other's presence. At least Robin always searched for him when she felt the need to talk to someone about the things she read. She had learned that it helped her to sort out her thoughts and quite often he would give an interesting outside view. And she was quite sure it worked the other way round too.  
Whenever he had a new idea he would check up with her if she knew if something similar had been invented and if she had any information about it.  
She guessed that it helped that they were closer to age…

Robin continued to think about every little detail and every occasion and sometimes she thought she felt that tingle again... remembering brushing of skin and smiles.  
In the end everything had led up to this night and the moment when she had finally decided that thinking and theorizing wouldn’t be sufficient and she had stood up, late at night and once again searched for the safety of Franky's workshop.

\----

Back in the present Robin figures that she is overthinking. Everything had been fine before! Everything is fine. They are friends. Nothing more. A part of her is disappointed about that thought she registers and that also worries her to some extend.

She takes a few more calming breaths and occupies herself with sitting down, while not leaving Franky out of her eyes.

“Excuse my confusing words…,” she suddenly feels way too naked in her nightshirt… even if it’s not true! And at the last moment she decides against crossing her legs. Robin is not used to being fidgety. She is always the one in control. But not right now. Meanwhile the man in front of her is not leaving her out of his eyes. Worry clearly visible. “... I’ll try to elaborate.”

No answer, just waiting. She can still run out of the door and claim she was sleep-walking. But she is no coward.  
“Some crew members approached me today and mentioned that we seem rather close and asked if we are dating.”  
She can see him tense up, slightly raising his eyebrows. She does not expect his question: “What did you answer?”  
This throws her off balance. She would have thought that he would laugh it off, deny it. Why isn’t he denying it? A blush creeps its way on her face.  
“I… we… do… I said we do not?”  
‘Was that wrong? Are we dating?! Are we dating and I don’t even know?!!’ She bites the inside of her cheek before asking those questions. They are stupid.  
“Yeah! Yeah, right.”  
There is a tint of red on his cheeks too… what is happening?  
“Even though I understand why they might think that. We would be a super couple!”  
‘Yes, we would,’ again she stops herself last second. 'Wait!' Robin tries to focus again, to beat back her blush. She needs information and her ears did register the lack of enthusiasm in the word ‘super’ when he said it. He’s joking to overplay his embarrassment the same way she tries to be cool and collected to not seem affected. Which she fails right now.  
“They also asked me if I feel the same way about you… than you... feel about me?” There, she asked it with an unsure voice but she did it. 

Now his reaction isn’t as subtle anymore. He inhales sharply, his whole body tenses further, while he sits up straighter. The stress is radiating off of him, filling the whole room. Engulfing her and Robin swears there isn’t enough air in his workshop. But she can breath just fine.  
“What… what do they mean?” He tries to sound casual but it's fake and they both know that Robin knows.   
“That is what I asked them too,” Robin takes another breath to calm herself down.  
“What did they answer?”  
“That you avoided to answer the question.” ‘Just like right now!’ This is too much, Robin feels too tense, too overwhelmed. He looks away, clearly searching for a way out of this situation. But there is none. She knows. She has searched for it too.  
When he looks up at her again he shows an angry but determined face, betrayed by the fact that his cheeks are bright red. Beside the complicated situation a part of Robin enjoys this display. He always struggles to hide his emotions when confronted. But again he surprises her even though what is happening is so very much like him.  
“Well, yes. I do like you. A lot.”  
“I-I-I’m...,” great now is the perfect moment to be at a loss for words! Curses! She can feel the heat on her face and he can very much see it, the same way she can see his blush.  
“Listen, Robin… you don’t have to feel the same way I do! I mean… you’re the most super woman I ever met! Smart, gorgeous, dangerous and funny. And we’re here on this ship and I’m aware there isn’t much room to avoid each other… NOT THAT I WANT TO! We’re friends after all…and I really enjoy every second of us spending time together! How should I not have fallen for you, when you are the perfect woman? And I’m sorry… I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. And there is no need for you to return the feelings… It worked just fine until now. No need to dive in further.”  
She listens to his rambling. It doesn’t really sound improvised but also not recited.  
How often had he said those things in his mind? And she sits here, finally knowing the truth and with no idea how to react.

She needs to analyse the situation:  
Franky, her (probably) most important acquaintance on the ship, harbors feelings for her that go beyond those of friendship and he does not expect anything from her.  
But how does she feel?  
There is something. Excitement? Fear? Both... also curiosity. Her heart is beating very loud and fast. Her stomach feels like it turned upside down. Either she had eaten something her body does not like or her body does like what her emotions are doing. Her face still feels hot and is probably very red.  
Quite some men had complimented her, even told her that they loved her. Never had one of them this effect on her. But not one of them had been a friend before.

She looks up to see his face, surprisingly calm and collected. Still with red cheeks but otherwise ready for whatever she will tell him. Calm and dark eyes that give her a feeling that she is not alone. It calms her a bit too... All right, she has no idea what she is feeling. It does fit description of books. Novels as well as medicals. But…  
“How… how does someone know?”  
“What?” She surprised him and normally she would laugh at that but right now she has to find something out.  
“How do I know I like you too?”  
“Well do you?” there is hope in his voice.  
“I don’t know! How would I know?!” This whole situation is frustrating. As much as she knows she had never been in love and up until now the possibility had never crossed her mind at all.  
“You just know somehow. It’s a feeling like… I dunno…”

She shakes her head. This does not help. She tries to think, find clues in the stories she had read. What are protagonists doing in those situations? They shout at each other and then kiss in frustration. A way to build up tension that made her eyes roll. They hate each other and suddenly are in love. This here is different. This is friendship that had become something different. Something more. Maybe she should have read more romance novels. It does give her an idea though, because she feels very frustrated and at least that is similar. The plan is kind of risky but she is willing to try.   
Tuning out all rational thoughts she moves towards Franky, kissing him full on the lips. She still isn’t sure if this is love or maybe just lust because that clearly comes into the mix now because she knows that feeling. And there is a lot of passion in this kiss. From both sides, so much she can tell.  
When they part, both of their breaths are ragged. She is straddling his lap and one of hands had found their way under her shirt, spanning her back, while the other is in her hair. Her hands had been all over the place, face, chest, hair, neck, back. Right now one is on his face the other on his neck.  
There is less frustration and another kind of tension. Their clothes aren’t really helping to hide that. When she looks him in the eyes they are slightly glazed over. She feels his metal nose brushing against hers. A chuckle starts to resonate through his body but is cut short with a huff, an attempt to calm himself down.

“That worked out for me. How are you feeling?” His hand moves to her face, carefully rubbing her cheek in a calming gesture. She enjoys it.  
A small smile appears on her face: “Turned on, so it’s hard to say which emotion is causing this.”  
“Want me to help you find out? Taking care of this one to see if it is the underlying cause?” His voice is mocking her but there is also hope and maybe fear.  
She thinks about it. What if they take the step and she doesn’t feel anything that qualifies as love? It could break his heart. Well, his body is very bold about it’s opinion on this matter. As is hers. Still she questions it.   
“Is that a good idea?”  
“Maybe not…” he starts to take a deep breath but stops when she squirms, caused by the motion. “But... we are grown ups and should be able to differ between bodily needs and emotions… I promise I won’t expect anything…,” he exhales a bit. “Either way we have to move.”  
Robin looks him into his eyes, once more. He is right. They are grown ups and should be able to differ between body and mind. She kisses him lightly on the lips, feeling her heart flutter and that tingle in her stomach.  
“Then let us move into a more comfortable position.”

\----

Even later that night, no it has to be morning now, Robin is still awake. She looks up at a clock and sees that it’s five in the morning soon. A good thing the small lantern is still burning. She lies in front of Franky, who is spooning her and she relives what had happened. It had been amazing. She can't help but feel like he had put in an extra effort. No wonder, he was probably afraid of her regretting this whole thing. But no matter how hard she tries she can't find even a small ounce of regret.  
Not only because the act itself had been so satisfying but because she had felt so connected. Comparing this night to all her nights before, nothing could live up to this. This had been the best and she likes the idea of redoing this.  
She slowly slips out of his arms, sitting up to look at his face. She feels happy and a little sad that she has to go now instead of staying longer and cuddling the whole day.  
She looks around to find her nightshirt and slips into it, then she kneels down again and shakes him awake. With tired eyes he stares up at her. It is obvious that it takes him a few seconds to comprehend what is going on.  
“Huh, you’re awake?”  
“Yes. I didn’t want to slip out without a word.”  
He sits up, rubs his eyes and yawns.  
“You’re going?”  
“Yes. But if you don’t mind I’ll come back tonight.”  
“Huh?... I’d like that!” A huge smile is plastered on his face.  
“Well, I guess I like you too after all. Thank you for helping me to figure it out.”  
“Happy to help. I’ve been especially super this week and I’m sure I’ll be next week too.”  
With a small laugh she leans in to kiss him once more. Her heartbeat quickens and the tingle in her stomach is probably the butterflies she so often has read about.  
“Next time one of our crew mates asks us what our relationship is, what do we tell them?” She asks with a smile.  
“Heh, we’re still friends. But we had sex and I love you.”  
A light blush creeps on her face. There was the famous L-word, well it was an accurate description of their situation.  
“Let us just say that we are a couple now. If they ask. Saying 'friends with benefits who love each other' may be unnecessary complicated.”  
“Gotcha.”

\----

A few moments later Robin slips into the women’s quarter to get herself fresh clothes and then to go to the bathroom.  
It seems like she hasn’t been silent enough because before she can leave again, a question is asked in a very tired voice: “... so, are you still friends?”  
Robin smiles.  
“Friends with benefits who love each other.”  
“Ugh… why did I have to ask?”  
With a chuckle Robin walks out again to go take an early shower.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. :)
>
>> You people have no idea how hard my heart pounds uploading this. I don't even know why. Maybe because I finally worded what I thought for so long already. Or maybe because they finally did it and even if it's only mentioned it still feels daring. Haha. 
>> 
>> I wanted to do a piece about other Strawhats questioning the relationship of Franky and Robin while they aren't a couple, making them coming to terms with their feelings, for so long already. Nami and Usopp are the two who would ask about it. The others would not really care or not believe it.  
> Also I sometimes wonder... Robin probably has sexual experience. ~~That actually is a thing I don't like to think about because One Piece is after all a story for kids and teenager and not old farts like me. But still...~~  
>  Anyway, Robin probably having sexual experience but no romantic experience. How could she? For 20 years she never trusted anyone. Accepting people as friends had been hard enough to her. So, her finding out about love was an interesting thing to explore.  
> I don't think this fanfiction is even near canon but still... fun to write. 
>> 
>> I hope you enjoyed this. The next story is supposed to be the episode Robin can't quite remember. Her being drunk and flirting with Franky. See you around!


End file.
